Dominant submissive
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a Doctor at Karakura hospital and one of the best doctors in Japan. I'm twenty-five, single and a submissive. I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a billionaire who owns Espada Inc and the richest man in Japan at the moment. I'm twenty-seven; single and a sadistic dominant in need of a pet. Read to see how these to meat and get along. *Grin* GrimmXIchi, yaoi, BDSM
1. Intro

I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a Doctor at Karakura hospital and one of the best doctors in Japan. I'm twenty-five, single and a submissive. That said though you wouldn't believe me if I didn't show you because, one no one knows I'm gay; other than my ex and two I'm a short tempered, fight loving guy who doesn't let anyone look down on him. So you're probably asking, "How the fuck does that work." And really I have no fucking clue. All I know is I want a _guy_ how can make me submit to him but also know when things have gone too far.

I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a billionaire who owns Espada Inc and the richest man in Japan at the moment. I'm twenty-seven; single and a sadistic dominant in need of a pet. Know where I can find one? No? Didn't think so. Besides even if you did know where I could find a submissive, chances are they couldn't take what I want to give nor would they have any fight in them. Boy do I love a good fight. So to be clear; just in case you find any you think would suit me, I want a submissive with fight, who can take what I can give and how knows his own limits so I know what's to far. I'm may be a ass and a sadistic one to but I have no interest in rape, at all.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I know this is short but it's just a little intro so you guys know what the two are like and looking for before hand.**_

_**Grimmjow: *Knowing look***_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: What?...Oh okay and it was meant to entice you. **_

_**Grimmjow: MAKE YOU HORNY!**_

**Ichigo: I don't think that little snippet will do that. **

**Grimmjow: *Pointed look***

**Ichigo: Master**

**GrimmjowXDjaggerjack: Well bye now follow the story if you want to see more and review to please. **


	2. I'm gay

_**Note: italics are what's happen at the same time so the none italics but in a different location and italics with ' ' around them are thoughts. **_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Enjoy the show!**_

_**Ichigo: Read***_

A knock sounded at Ichigo's bedroom down. The orange haired male grumbled and rolled over. "Ichi it's four in the afternoon! Wake the fuck up! It's Orihime's Birthday and we're all taking her to dinner remember!?" Renji boomed from behind the door.

_The door to Grimmjow's bedroom opened. "Time to get up Grimmjow it's four O'clock in the afternoon and we'll be leaving shortly for Orihime's birthday party." Ulquiorra bored voice stated. Grimmjow grumbled and chucked a pillow at his so called friend. _

"_Yeah yeah I remember. I'm up okay I'll be down in a few." Ichigo yawned, sitting up on his bed and stretched. _

_Ulquiorra caught the pillow and placed in on the floor. "Get up Grimmjow." He ordered. _

"_Why the fuck do I have to go. I don't even know the bitch!" Ulquiorra smacked Grimmjow on the back of the head. "Witch?" Smack. "Woman?" Smack. "Girl?" Smack. "What the fuck do you want me to call her then?! Damn it!" Grimmjow roared rubbing at the back of his head. _

"_Your sentence should have ended with her you fool but you should refer to her as Orihime or Inoue. Now get up and by down stairs and dressed in no more than ten minutes." That said Ulquiorra left Grimmjow to get ready. _

"So why the fuck do I have to be here again?" Grimmjow growled to Ulquiorra who had his arm wrapped around a strawberry blonde's waist. The venue they were in front of was one of the cheap restaurants and bars in the middle class area of Karakura Town which to Grimmjow and his group of friends was considered the slums.

"Because Orihime asked that I bring you." Ulquiorra answered while Orihime stood patiently at his side smiling at the aggravated Blue haired billionaire.

"Grimmjow-san please stay I know this isn't really some place you want to be but I think you'll have a good time none the less." Orihime added, turning to her boyfriend's friend with pleading and strangely knowing gray eyes.

"Tch, fine." Grimmjow growled and turned his head to the side.

Blue eyes met molten brown as Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Uryuu and Chad arrived. Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes of the orange haired male before him. The man was gorgeous; his tight black t-shirt with 'Bite Me' across his chest hugged his lithe body leaving nothing to the imagination there. His long legs were covered by navy blue boot cut jeans.

Molt brown eyes glared into brilliant blue as they watched the other practically drool over him. "Try anything blue and I'll rip you a new one."

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed in shock at her friend's rudeness.

Grimmjow grinned. "Just try and stop me carrot top." He challenged leaning forward so he was right in the Orange haired man's face.

"The names Ichigo not carrot top blue and I want have to try I'll kick your ass anywhere any time." Ichigo warned grinning right back at the his blue haired adversary.

Ichigo's friends starred and waited for the some to come fight between the two head strong men, well all but Orihime who stepped in between the two of them. "That's enough you to." She stated firmly.

Both men starred at her blinking in surprise a moment before Grimmjow grunted and Ichigo apologized. "Shall we go inside now?" Ulquiorra asked gesturing to the restaurant's front door. Everyone nodded and followed after the birthday girl and her boyfriend.

After everyone was seated at a large table the waitress came to take drink orders. "Just a glass of water is fine for me and she'll have a Gypsy." Ulquiorra ordered for himself and Orihime. The waitress turned to Grimmjow and Ichigo who were still glaring at each other after having been forced to sit next to each other.

"White Russian." They both said together before glaring even harder at each other. "Pick something else!" Both glared ever harder at each other as they kept saying the same things at the same times. "No you!...Arrrgh!" They both growled before turning away from each other and crossing their arms over their chests.

The two stayed like that for the rest of dinner and even when the group moved to a low class bar where again the two ordered the same drink. There fights were loud but luckily they never got physical and after a few more drinks to two were like best friends.

They both sat at the bar next to each other just talking about stupid stuff until Grimmjow let something slip about his sexual orientation. "Why can't a find a guy male like you that just want fucking back down." Grimmjow mumbled just a little louder then he meant to.

"Why would you want that?" Ichigo had inquired after a moment of shock.

_Ichigo's point of view_

I was shocked for a moment, even in my drunken state I never would have thought Grimmjow was gay let alone single. My mind was jumping for joy because Grimmjow was in no way submissive and therefore must be dominant but that didn't mean he was into what I was into and had been looking for for ages.

"Because…well what I want to give isn't really what most people want and the ones I've found that do want have no fight in them. There just…easy." Grimmjow explained to me. He didn't seem to care that we were talking about his sex life and hell I did really care either. Well at least not in my drunken state.

"And what is it you want to give?" I couldn't help myself I had to ask. I hoped it was what my own desires were making me think it was; an understanding forceful master and great sex. Grimmjow didn't speak though. He stayed silent and sipped at his drink. Guess I wasn't going to get an answer to that question.

"Well I guess 'give' isn't really the right word, 'be' would work better." My eyes widened. Come say it, say it. "But why do you care what I'm looking for, we've been fighting seen we first laid eyes on each other and your straight s-"

"I'm gay…" Everything seemed to go silent in that moment.


	3. Master and Pet

_"I'm gay…" Everything seemed to go silent in that moment. _

Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment then he laughed saying "Yeah right your straight as a rode Ichi." His words stung a little. I should be happy that I didn't appear gay, as I had been for years, trying to hide my sexual orientation. Still I had hoped that he would believe me and the fact that he didn't hurt. "Hey if you really are gay then prove it me because with the way you act and stare at woman I can't just believe what your words say but I'll believe action because it doesn't lie." I stared at him half angry half and half joyous. Angry because he didn't believe me and joyous because he was at least offering me a chance to prove me words. This chance also allowed for me to make a move on him.

"Not here." I stated simply. I wasn't ready to admit to my friends that I was gay yet, so proving my homosexuality was better done else where. When he didn't say anything and just stared at me for awhile I started to get worried that he would change his mind because of my strange behaviour. But after shaking his head, Grimmjow pulled out his wallet, catching the attention of the bartender with a simple wave of his hand.

"Is Visa okay?" He inquired holding the card out to the male behind the counter.

"Yeah, you paying for him too?" The bartender asked, gesturing towards me with his head.

"N-"

"Yep." Grimmjow said cutting me off as the bartender took his card.

I starred at Grimmjow in shock momentarily before growling, "I can pay for my own drinks." What did he think he was doing? The two of us combined had drank at least three hundred dollars worth of alcohol.

"Yeah but if you did, it would be your weeks' worth of pay while if I pay for it it's an insignificant amount." He stated firmly. Right Grimmjow was rich just like Ulquiorra. How could i forget something like that? Still I can pay for my own damn drinks. "Go tell your friends I'm walking you home. I'll come get my car tomorrow." He ordered before i could agrue with him further, and I just stared at him for a moment but got up to inform my friends I was leaving anyway.

"So you're a very accomplished closet gay?" Grimmjow asked out of the blue as we walked down the nearly deserted streets. It had gotten rather late while we were drinking. So now the only people still out were a few small groups of teenagers and some drunks trying to make their way home on wobbly legs.

"I guess so yeah." I replied. Keeping my eyes on the ground in front of me so to avoid guawking at Grimmjow's bare chest. He had torn it off himself, slurring something about it being to damn hot. It was late summer so the temperature was still in the low thirties but it wasn't so unbearable that he had to take off his shirt. It least that's what I think. Though he was right about something being to hot; him, he was too hot, way to hot. I was practically drooling over him now that I had glanced up from the ground. I couldn't take my eyes of him he was so damn sexy.

"So why'd you tell me then?" He asked, blue eyes peering down at me. I stopped walking to stare up at him. Why did I tell him? I wasn't sure but it might be something to do with what he said earilier about what he had to offer.

"Well, uh…I think it's because I….uh…think what you want to be for someone is what I want someone to be." I stuttered blushing as red as my name sake. Grimmjow blinked at me before sighing regretfully like he didn't agree.

"Well unless you're a masochist I ain't what you're looking for." He said solemnly and starting walking again without waiting for me to follow him.

"And if I am?" His larger form froze in front of me and I grinned. _'Got ya' ' _

"Then I suggest you tell me what exactly it is you're looking for Ichi and I'm starting to believe that you really are gay now that your friends aren't around." He purred but still he didn't turn around.

"I want a _guy_ who can make me submit to him but also know when things have gone too far. A master…" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. my face was even redder now after saying all of that. "And what is it you're looking for Grimmjow?" I probed, trying to get the topic away from my embarrassing desires.

"I want a submissive with fight, who can take what I can give and who knows his own limits so I know what's too far. A pet…" He replied, turning to me with a huge grin on his face. "Looks like we're a perfect match Ichi." I nodded. "Question is if you want to see what'll happen." He winked at me, blue eyes watching for any sigh of a negative reaction to his statement.

"Gold Fish." I stated offering a grin of my own along with a still flushed cheeks.

"I'll take it that's your safety word and since you're giving it to me guess that's a yes?" I nodded. "Alright then let's get you back to my place hum kitten?" I raised a brow. Kitten? What was that? The nickname he wanted to call me? No way, that was not something I wanted to be called...not yet anyway.

"Sure and don't call me kitten." I warned grinning as I sauntered past him.

It took us about an hour to make it to Grimmjow's mansion, yes mansion, on the other side of town. He let me in and the moment the door closed behind us he pounced on me, quite literally. "What are yo" My words were cut off as a pair of lips pressed against mine. Damn he moved fast, I hadn't even been able to get my shoes off yet.

"Let the training begin?" He inquired with a low purr, his hands tugging at my shirt. I tried my best to get his hands off me, only to make things harder for him of course. I was perfectly okay with letting him have his way with me, but it wouldn't be any fun if I made it easy for him. I liked to give a good fight before I going down. "I'll take that as a yes." He grinned ripping my shirt off me. I had just got that shirt too.

"Hey that's a new shirt you ass." I growled elbowing him in the chin as we started to wrestle around on the floor. With him being bigger than me and all that didn't last long and I was quickly pinned beneath him, on my back with my hands above my head.

"Well if you're good I'll buy you a new one." He purred. Adrenaline pumped through me veins giving me the strength to struggle more. "Or not." He chuckled. His tongue run over the sensitive spot on my neck and I moaned. "Now if you keep moaning like that I might just get you that new shirt after all Ichi."

I felt something hard push against my thigh and another moan slipped from my mouth, shit not yet, I couldn't give in yet, we were just getting started.

**_GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Oh well I think I'll end this chapter here for now. *evil laugh* but it is Christmas break so I should be able to update again soon but I do have a portfolio do do for College applications so who knows. Please review I love hearing from you guys! :)_**


End file.
